This invention relates to a typesetting terminal apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus having improved searching and merging features.
Stand alone typesetting keyboards conventionally comprise a typewriter keyboard operating a paper tape punch which generates a paper tape used as an input for a separate typesetting apparatus, such as a photo typesetter. The keyboard may be provided with a hard copy typewriter or a cathode ray tube display and memory for viewing the information being composed. Such a keyboard apparatus may also be arranged to receive information from a paper tape or the like for correction or editing of the information on the keyboard. Systems of the foregoing type are very useful in composing and editing information, but lack speed and flexibility where large amounts of copy are involved. It may thus be desired to make extensive corrections in taped copy, or to make extensive insertions into taped copy wherein such information is located in another file. With the equipment available heretofore, such corrections, insertions or merging of information would be made by manually keyboarding the additional information or possibly by physically combining sections of paper tape.